Serra Zumbidora
A Serra Zumbidora é uma arma que dispara lâminas letais que ricocheteiam dos inimigos e de quase qualquer superfície. Foi projetada por carpinteiros Kerchu, e fabricada pela GrummelRede. Depois de uma lâmina atingir um inimigo, ela se curvava para trás daquele inimigo, atingindo ele múltiplas vezes. Quando usada em pequenas áreas fechadas, a Serra Zumbidora é muito eficaz, como elas davam vários ricocheteios nos inimigos. A arma tem uma alta taxa de disparo e portanto carrega uma grande capacidade de munição. Na V5, a Serra Zumbidora atualiza para a Lâminas da Morte, que dispara lâminas ensopadas em ácido biohidroclórido, perfurador de raritânio e altamente concentrado, que causariam mais danos aos inimigos. Similaridades A Serra Zumbidora é similar ao Chopper do Ratchet & Clank 2 e à Arma Disco de Lâmina do Ratchet & Clank: Up your Arsenal, ''pois todas atiravam lâminas de algum tipo. Contudo, a Serra Zumbidora tem uma taxa de disparo maior, uma maior capacidade de munição, e lâminas mais pequenas. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction No Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction ''a Serra Zumbidora custava 40.000 parafusos e estava primeiramente disponível na Base Pirata no planeta Ardolis. A arma possuía uma capacidade de munição de 200 lâminas, que causavam 45 de dano cada sem Upgrades de Raritânio. A Serra Zumbidora disparava aproximadamente 10 lâminas por segundo. Com todos os Upgrades de Raritânio a arma poderia atingir uma capacidade de munição de 260 lâminas que causariam 112 de dano cada. O upgrade de raritânio especial da arma eram as Lâminas de Césio, que faziam com que as lâminas explodissem em paredes ou em inimigos quando elas não podiam mais ricochetear. Dano O dano aumenta em 20% a cada atualização. Dano da arma sem upgrades de raritânio: *V1: 45 *V2: 54 *V3:¨64 *V4: 77 *V5: 93 Upgrades de Raritânio *Mais Munição x3: custa 350 de Raitânio cada. Cada um adiciona 20 lâminas para a capacidade de munição. *Mais Ricochetes x3: custa 500 de Raritânio cada. Cada um adiciona um ricohete adicional. *Mais Danos x3: o último upgrade custa 1000 de Raritânio e adiciona 10% de dano à arma. Os outros dois custam 500 de Raritânio cada e adicionam 5% de dano. *Mais Parafusos x3: o último upgrade custa 800 de Raritânio, e os outros dois custam 400 de Raritânio cada *'Upgrade Especial: 'Lâminas de Césio, lâminas se prendem em inimigos e paredes quando elas não podem mais ricochetear e então explodem. Custa 1.200 de Raritânio. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time No Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time ''a Serra Zumbidora esteve disponível primeiramente na Nave do Vorselon por 48.000 parafusos ou 24,000 parafusos com o desconto do ''Tools of Destruction. A Serra Zumbidora começou com uma capacidade de munição de 75 lâminas, menor do que a a capacidade que se tinha no Tools of Destruction(200). Na V2, a capacidade de munição foi de 100 lâminas, e na V5 a capacidade de munição era de 125 lâminas. Curiosidades *As lâminas no Tools of Destruction ''brilhavam em azul e tinham trilhas em azul, mas as lâminas no ''A Crack in Time ''não brilhavam, e tinham trilhas amarelas. *A Serra Zumbidora, na V5, era segurada com duas mãos no ''Tools of Destruction, mas no A Crack in Time, a arma era segurada com uma mão, como uma pistola, mesmo ainda tendo outra manivela para o Ratchet segurar. *No Tools of Destruction a V5 da arma era chamada de Lâminas da Desgraça, mas no A Crack in Time ''a arma era chamada de Lâminas da Morte. Aparições *Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' Categoria:Armas Categoria:Armas do Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction Categoria:Armas do Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time